


Coming Out

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry, Coming Out, Fluff, Harry is a bi disaster, Light Angst, M/M, Pride, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry is nervous to come out to the Weasley's.





	Coming Out

 

It was an unseasonably warm spring day in Devon when Harry Potter found himself pacing the Weasley’s front garden. He was just back for the week, for spring break, a first at Hogwarts, and he desperately needed to speak to the entire family. He had written to Mrs. Weasley the week previous asking if she could manage to round everyone up as he had something of an important announcement to make, and she had promised him she would try. 

_Is everything alright? Should we be worried?_

She had asked. Harry had smiled at Molly’s concern. How did one say both,  _never better_ and  _I’m terrified of losing you all?_ In the end, he’d simply said:

_Everything is fine. And no need to worry. Just been thinking a lot about my life and as you all are my family, I wanted to share that with you._

In the end, he supposed it was perhaps a touch dramatic to drag  _the entire_ Weasley clan into this. He was certain Bill (whom Harry had only met a handful of times) and Charlie likely didn’t  _need_  to know. Nor did, if he was honest, Percy. Whom he had never had a great rapport with. It was really only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that he had any kind of concern about, and well, Ginny. The breakup was still rather fresh, it had only happened a few weeks prior, and Harry had given her no indication as to  _why_ he had broken up with her so suddenly. She had taken it like a good sport, hadn’t hexed him, she didn’t even ask if there was someone else. It was almost as if,  _she wanted it too_? 

Harry shook his head. He’d be late if he didn’t stop pacing, he’d also dig a trench in the Weasley’s garden soon enough. Sucking in a deep breath, Harry forced himself to walk to the front door, and knocked on it.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door with a worried sort of smile on her face that Harry hadn’t seen since the war.

“Harry darling, you know you don’t always have to knock, you can just floo in whenever you want,” she said, wrapping him in a hug. Harry sighed, comforted despite himself.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Well come in then, come in. What’s this big announcement you’ve got? It’s rather gotten the lot of us in a state,” she said, all but dragging him into the living room where the entire family was currently talking. The moment they saw him, the room fell silent. Harry swallowed. It was the most silent he had ever seen any of the Weasley’s at a family gathering. He felt suddenly as if he were walking to his own death, again. Only this time, his heart was racing. He felt slightly as though he might pass out.

“So erm, t-thank you all for uh, coming,” he said. “I guess I should just come out with it then,” he chuckled a little to himself. “I might have been a touch dramatic when I had Mrs. Weasley gather all of you, but I’ve been thinking a lot about… things, and I thought I would share them with you all since I’ve come to really view you as my family.”

“Aw that’s lovely dear,” Mrs. Weasley said from behind him. Harry’s palms were sweating.

“Th-thank you,” Harry stammered.

“Honestly, do I need to be here for this? Because if you’re not dying, I have actual work to be doing at the Ministry,” Percy snapped.

“I’m not dying Percy, no but thank you for the concern,” Harry said.

“Piss off you prat,” George said.

“Oi,” Percy yelled back. “Mum, are you going to let him talk to me like that?”

“Mum, are you gonna let him talk to me like that?” George repeated in a high pitched falsetto of his brother.

“I’m just…” Harry sighed as the argument began to breakout. He couldn’t help but laugh. At least this felt more like the Weasley home he had come to love. It almost made him feel just a little less nervous.  _At least this never changes,_  he thought. “Um, guys,” he said trying to speak over them.

“SHUT IT!” Ginny shouted. The room fell silent once more.

“Er… thanks, Gin,” Harry said.

“No problem,” she replied, smiling as bright as ever.

“Right, well, I’m not dying, not yet anyway. I’m just well… gay. Or… I guess bi, maybe? I’m not really sure how this works,” he admitted.

“Bloody hell,” Ron said.

“ _That’s_ the big announcement?” Percy snapped. “Right I’ve got to go, Harry, mate, good on you, but I really am busy at work right now, so… maybe like, send an owl next time?” he said and before Harry could answer, Percy had walked to the floo and vanished in a sea of green flames. Harry merely stared at the rest of the family.

“Oh Harry, darling,” Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into her chest and hugged him tightly. “Of course we love you just the same as we always did,” she said. Harry couldn’t see the rest of the family nodding. “I hope you didn’t think we’d be cross,” she said.

“Well,” Harry sighed. He hated admitting that he  _had_ thought the worst. “It’s only that, the Dursley’s were rather actively homophobic,” he said.

Mrs. Weasley frowned, staring at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. “I’m so sorry dear,” she said.

“So does this mean you’re gonna be bringing a boyfriend round?” George asked. “Cause if so, he and I are gonna have a heart to heart about how if he ever hurts my brother I’ll kick his arse.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Thanks, George. As it stands, I’m not really dating anyone currently. I just… wanted you all to know.” Ginny merely gave him a knowing look, it was an accepting one, if anything, but it still made Harry’s heart hurt a little, feeling like he had hurt her.  _Sorry,_ he mouthed. She shook her head.  _It’s fine,_ she mouthed back.

Charlie smirked, “Well welcome to the family then,” he said. Harry looked up at him, confused. “What, you thought you were the only one?” he laughed.

“No one ever…”

“It’s quite common in the Wizarding World, pretty well accepted too,” Charlie added. “I’ve been single for a bit, most men can’t take coming second to a dragon I find, but,” he shrugged. “Perc and Wood dated for a while too. Been sort of on again off again I hear.”

“But…” Harry looked confused. “Why didn’t anyone ever say?”

“It’s just regular mate,” Ron said. “Like putting on trousers. You just do it, you don’t talk about it.”

“Well, you do if your dating a right prick who everyone told you not to,” Ginny said looking at George.

“Oh bloody hell woman, get off my back, your as bad as mum, and Carl wasn’t that bad.”

“Wasn’t  _that_ bad. He was skimming money off your joke shop to fuel his potion habit.”

Harry merely stared, sort of stunned. “So, er… I guess we’re good then?” he asked.

“You’re fine darling. Quite fine,” Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, kissing his forehead. Mr. Weasley, however, had not spoken, Harry realized. He was sitting in his chair, very quietly, staring out the window. Harry tried not to think too much of it, he didn’t  _want_ to believe that Mr. Weasley might have something to say. Might be angry or upset. The man had always been a father figure to him, and Harry wasn’t sure he could bear it if he was angry about this.

“Who’s for tea?” Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. Once more the room was alight with easy conversation, and Harry found himself drifting around the room as they moved towards the kitchen for tea.

A week later found Harry back at Hogwarts feeling restless. He was ready for the year to be over. It was odd, but he found he missed the dark corners of Grimmauld Place. It was peaceful and quiet (quieter than the Burrow certainly, and quieter than Hogwarts). He knew his friends wouldn’t allow him to live in solitude for long, but the three months between the end of the war and the start of 8th year had been an enjoyable escape for him that he found he  _desperately_ craved once more. He adored his friends, and his classmates, (those that had actually returned) but, it was time for quiet.  _It was time for a vacation_ , Harry thought, though he wasn’t sure he would ever  _actually_ take it.   
  


******

It was the beginning of May when Harry got an unexpected letter from Mr. Weasley, delivered by Pigwigeon, who had crash-landed in Harry’s cereal bowl just before breakfast. Harry patted the owl’s head, and opened the letter, his hands shaking slightly.

_Dear Harry,_

_I’m terribly sorry if I seemed distant the other week, it wasn’t intentional, but hearing you talk about the Dursley’s and how they viewed gay people made me realize that there was a lot about Muggles and their relationship to being gay that I didn’t understand. So I did some research. I must say I was rather appalled at what I saw. I’ve always found Muggles to be particularly fascinating, and some of the things that I read were heartwrenching to say the least. Yet the resiliency of the LGBTQIA community (isn’t the internet fascinating Harry?) in the face of so much heartache is the very spirit of Muggles that I so adore. Did you know there’s a thing called Pride month? It’s in June, and it’s a celebration of a riot that happened many years ago. I’d love to talk to you about all of this in person sometime, but it rather looks like a bit of fun. I’ve talked to Molly, and we would love for you and the family to attend London’s Pride festival in July if you’re not too busy that is. I expect you’ll be joining the Aurors soon after Hogwarts. Hope you’re having a fantastic year and know that Molly and I love you dearly. You will always be our son, too._

_Yours,_

_Arthur Weasley_

_℅_

_The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office_

_The Ministry of Magic_

_London_

Harry couldn’t help but cry as he closed up the letter. Ron looked over at him, “Everything alright mate?” Harry wiped his eyes with his sleeve and handed Ron the letter. Hermione read over Ron’s shoulder for a moment, as Harry tried to compose himself.

“Oh Harry,” Hermione said. “That’s lovely.”

“Really lovely mate,” Ron said sniffling a little himself. Harry chuckled. For the first time in months, Harry was beginning to feel a little less alone.

***

July came quicker than Harry had anticipated. His June had been busy, between visiting the Weasley’s, for his weekly Pride chats with Mr. Weasley (and anyone else who wanted to learn and discuss it), and George and Charlie’s  _insistence_ that he join them at a bar at least every weekend, Harry found his diary full. He was grateful for it, in the end.

The day of the Pride celebration, Harry awoke bright and early, more excited than he had remembered being in quite some time. It was nerve-wracking, the thought of joining the better part of the Weasley’s at a large Muggle event, and yet, he knew he needed this. He needed to be around his people. 

Harry stared at his closet with a sigh,  _what does one wear to Pride?_ He wondered. In all their conversations about it, attire had somehow never come up. He would have to wear something Muggle appropriate, he thought.  _But what if there was a cute boy he thought he might want to impress?_ Harry groaned.

In the end, after much internal debate, and self-doubt, he ended up choosing denims that were just this side of too snug, and a fitted black tee and trainers. A bit basic perhaps, he thought, but clean and comfortable and above all he had the sneaking suspicion they would make him look good. Grabbing a breakfast bar, Harry made his way towards the fireplace, tossing floo powder into the fire. “The Burrow,” Harry said shoving the last bit of his breakfast into his mouth as he stepped into the flames.

Seconds later, Harry stepped out of the fireplace and into the Weasley’s living room. His eyes widened as he took in the entire Weasley clan standing there, plus Oliver Wood, and Luna. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were wearing matching rainbow jumpers with  _Proud Parents_ emblazoned on their fronts.

“I… wow,” was all Harry could say.

“Rainbows  _are_ the traditional color of Pride after all,” Mr. Weasley said. Harry merely smiled.

“Luna, Oliver, what are you guys doing here?” he asked, trying to sound less nervous than he felt. It was one thing to have the extended Weasley family there for his first official gay event, but Luna and Oliver were another story entirely. 

“Percy invited me,” Oliver said with a grin, wrapping his arm around Percy’s waist. Percy blushed scarlet at that. Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“And Ginny invited me,” Luna said. “I’m rather fascinated by the colorful expressions of gender and sexuality the Muggle’s seem to have,” she said. “Far more descriptive than what we’ve got I think. Don’t you think so Harry?” she asked.

“Er… yeah, I suppose,” he replied, though honestly, he wasn’t quite sure what she was talking about. Ron smirked from across the room and came over to save him. He was wearing a black shirt himself, though his read: I Love my Bi Mate. Harry smiled.

“So, you weren’t going to tell me this is a family affair  _and_ a couples thing?”

“I mean to be fair, Oliver and Percy were unexpected, apparently Percy just  _showed_ up to Oliver’s last game or something. You gotta admit they’re cute, right?”

“I mean, they’re adorable just… so odd.”

“You’re telling me, usually they fight like cats and owls but I’ve never seen Percy radiate like when Oliver’s around. Don’t get me wrong he’s a right prat most of the time, but Oliver really seems to bring out the best in him. And Percy keeps Oliver on a strict timetable which his manager loves, so really it’s a win-win that one.”

Harry chuckled. “And Gin and Luna?”

“I don’t think they’re together,” Ron said. Harry raised an eyebrow staring at the two girls who were deep in conversation with their heads together, looking for all the world like they were the only ones in the room. “Oh,” Ron said. “OH. I didn’t… Ginny never said.”

“It’s fine, I broke up with her after all, it’s good she’s getting back out there, and Luna seems like she’d be good for her.”

“Yeah,” Ron nodded. “It is weird though, I always thought it would be you and it might be Luna. Never thought I’d be Looney…” he paused, “er… Lovegood’s family you know?”

“It might be a little premature to be hearing wedding bells mate,” Harry replied.

Ron couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

Across the room, George wore a white shirt with a frying pan on it, and the word sexual underneath. George smirked as he caught sight of Harry eying it and came by.

“Dad was talking about pansexuals and it felt fitting. Describes me to a T, don’t you think?”

“Sure, mate if you say so,” Harry replied.

“You’re not funny!” Mrs. Weasley barked.

“My sexuality, my choice!” George retorted.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, shaking her head at that. “I just don’t know what to do with that boy sometimes,” she said to her husband.

Charlie merely chuckled, of all of them, Charlie was dressed the most like himself, Harry supposed. He was wearing a simple fitted black shirt, and denims, and trainers, the difference was, Charlie had a red flannel shirt tied around his waist. It was rather dashing Harry thought. “I don’t suppose you’ve got a spare flannel on you,” he said.

Charlie smirked, “You can have mine if you like. I’ve got plenty more where that came from,” he said. Harry smiled.

“You sure?”

“Positive mate, it’s a lucky one so wotcher, you might get a shag,” he laughed handing the flannel to Harry. Harry blushed a little, wrapping it around his waist. He could only hope. He wasn’t quite sure what his type was yet, though he’d spotted a blond at one of the bars a few nights earlier and he couldn’t stop thinking about him. He was lithe and androgynous, and something about him really appealed to Harry.

“Are we all ready then?” Molly asked.

“Yes mum,” the kids all answered.

“Yes dear,” Mr. Weasley answered a few seconds later.

“Right, everybody partner up and grab your portkeys,” she said. Ron and Hermione grabbed Harry’s arm.

“‘Mione, I didn’t know you were here,” Harry said with a smile.

“As if I’d miss your first Pride,” she replied.

“She’s hoping to catch a girlfriend,” Ron whispered, holding up the portkey. Harry and Hermione grabbed hold of it.

“Wait, what?” Harry asked. The portkey activated and before anyone could respond, Harry felt his insides melt and rearrange themselves as he was ripped through time and space. He always hated this part of magic. Convenient though it was, it never stopped being a nauseating endeavor and honestly, it didn’t make sense that they had all this power but couldn’t find a way in which to make both apparating and portkeys not feel as though you might vom from the process. Moments later the trio landed, in a garden, nearby where the Festival was to be held. Harry turned towards Hermione after he had caught his breath, staring at her expectantly.

“It’s not a big deal,” she said with a shrug.

“Not a big… why didn’t you tell me?”

“Same reason you didn’t share your sexuality, Harry. Muggles aren’t great with this sort of thing. I mean, my parents never cared per se, but everyone else did.” Harry sighed, she was right of course. As usual, still, it was nice to have someone who understood what he felt, even if he was grateful to the Weasley’s for their kindness and easy acceptance of his coming out. Hermione understood his fear, she had felt it herself, and that was something that few others in the Wizarding World could truly appreciate. 

A pop of apparition echoed beside them, Harry turned, half expecting one of the Weasley’s. What he didn’t expect,  _what he_ never  _expected,_ was to find none other than Draco Malfoy standing several feet from him looking,  _bloody incredible,_ Harry thought. He was shirtless, with a large rainbow painted on his pale chest, and a rainbow bandanna tying up his shoulder-length blond hair. Harry swallowed hard, finding himself utterly unable to look away. He looked, radiant, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Beside him, Mrs. Malfoy stood, in an emerald green dress looking as impeccable as ever, and holding a rainbow flag. The real shock that had nearly knocked Harry over was seeing Lucius Malfoy standing beside the two of them, wearing not a suit as Harry would have expected, but a t-shirt of all things that read simply:  _I love my gay son._ Harry would have cried if he wasn’t in so much shock. Harry barely had time to process the shock however, as seconds after their arrival, several more pops echoed around him as the Weasley’s appeared. Harry turned to face his family, then turned back towards the Malfoys.

Draco caught him staring, and smiled, a coy, provocative smile that made Harry’s head spin.  

“Come on mate,” Ron said. Harry turned towards the Weasley’s once more and followed them towards the crowd, a new blond on his mind. 


End file.
